How do you tell if your in Love?
by Yukimura-Hatake
Summary: Hijikata falls unconscious and is left alone, Chizuru slips away to find help and Hijikata ends up with Chikage... Strange things happen and he finds it extremely difficult to control himself around Chizuru. ( Tiny bit of Chikage x Hijikata) ( Hijikata x Chizuru ). More Chapters will be Added!
1. Chapter 1

Its my first Fanfiction ever but I hope you enjoy...

There are going to be more chapters of this in the future so hang in there till then!

A little bit of ( Chikage x Hijikata ) but the rest of the story is going to be ( Hijikata x Chizuru )

(Takes** place in season 1**

** Contains mature content!**

* * *

**Strange morning**

A small figure stood outside a clean white sliding door and sat on its knees, placing a small tray which looks like it has a cup on it beside itself. The morning sun shone and created a perfect silhouette of a young girl, her hair brushed against her face and she stopped to pull it into a ponytail.

'Knock, Knock' The girl hit the hard wood floor gently so the sound would not be to loud,

"Hijikata san may I come in?".

"Eeeeuuurrrr... yes you may..." The sound of sliding doors carried throughout what was once a completely silent room. The young girl carefully placed the tray on the floor and sat herself inside while she closed what she had once opened.

"Good morning Hijikata san, I made you some tea", Chizuru spoke in a soothing voice that felt comforting.

The sound of shifting bed sheets became the center of attention as Hijikata slowly sat himself up, the smooth green coloured fabric slid off of his chest revealing a handsome body. Purple eyes began to open before he pulled up both his hands to rub them awake, dark hair fell from his shoulders as he brought his hands onto the mattress that layed underneath him.

He tiredly tilted his head to give Chizuru his attention, his half open eyes carried little wrinkles from a long patrol the night before.

The colour pink quickly grew on Chizuru's face as she turned herself to lift and bring the tea tray to the half covered man that waited at the other end of the small room.

The small socks shuffled on the floor as she made her way over to him, it dident take very long for her to sit down next to the man holding the tea tray in wait for his hand to carefully pick it up.

Hijikata blinked and focused his eyes on a pink kimono that the girl was wearing, then trailed his eyes to a lone tea cup that sat in front of him.

Chizuru struggled to hold the tray in front of Hijikata, she was so nervous to be around an extremely handsome man with no kimono on, she found herself gazing at his beauty unintenshionally and couldent stop staring at him.

His muscles flexed as he picked up the cup and gazed at the green liquid inside, all of his attention was on the taste of his tea. As he sipped the drink he closed his eyes and gave out a relaxed breath as he found his composure.

When he opened his eyes he found Chizuru's gaze completely fixed on his torso, withought her breaking concentration she examined his abs and chest slowly making her way up to his chin, mouth, nose and ...

She found herself regretting her actions when she turned her head quickly from the purple eyes that glared into hers.

His gaze was strange, usually his eyes had a look that would pierce into your heart, but now it was different somehow.

"Its... very good..." Hijikata took another sip and swallowed more tea keeping his eyes on Chizuru, finishing the cup he placed it on the tray that was shaking from her embarrassment.

"Thank you".

Chizuru staring at the floor slowly turned her head to face Hijikata, her body shook as she brought her eyes up to his, she did her best to speak as calmly as possible.

" Im sorry to disturb you, I know you were awake for a very long time last night so Ill be off now". The girl bowed her head respectfully and almost stood up to leave but wanted to listen to his response first.

"There's no need to apologies, ". Hijikata spoke softly,

For some reason Chizuru felt his presence stronger than anyone else's and it made her act strange, she struggled not to shake from her beating heart, she clenched her fists that sat on her knees.

" I still have much work to complete, and besides... Your tea was delightful".

Hijikata's bending legs fell flat on the comfy mattress, he stretched his arms out in front of himself. Starting to stand up the fabric exposed more and more and more skin, the covers slid down his body slowly showing his bare hips ,Chizuru then realized that Hijikata wasn't wearing anything.

"Hijikata San!", In commotion the girl quickly shoved Hijikata, a large thump was created from the sound of his back hitting the mattress that lay on the floor,

"Chizuru what are you doi- ! "

Chizuru's eyes were closed shut as she pulled the blanket over Hijikata,

"Wha-", the man held a surprised and confused expression on his face.

"P-pp... Put some clothing on before you get up!" Chizuru held her hands over her eyes tightly standing from the immediate presence of awkwardness.

Sitting back up the man saw Chizuru holding her eyes shut, " Im Clothing less? " , Hijikata looked down at himself and removed his covers... His eyes widened as he quickly tied the sheets around his waist hiding himself...

He hated it whenever he woke up in the morning, he was always too careless and blind.

" Im so sorry Chizuru... Im going to get dressed now, thank you for the tea.." He blushed an intense red that was impossible not to notice, he was sure she could hear his pounding heart that felt like it was going to explode.

Hijikata sat on his knees, his eyes fled to a small table with many papers on it. The man frowned and growled at himself, he still had so much to do.

The girl got up and walked toward the exit, sliding the door apart from another, then closing it behind her in desperation to relieve herself of her nervousness. The sound of her moving feet grew quite from the distance between them, a sliding door ended the sound of her footsteps.

Hijikata sighed as he stood up and looked around the room. Remembering the night before... He had grown extremely tired from the endless hours of paperwork due three days after, he could not sleep becuase he felt he needed to finish it as soon as possible. Then rouge samurai raided the villages market, it was a long, long night... When he got back to headquarters he fled to his room, to tired to change into his other kimono he ripped off all the clothes from his body and fell into a deep slumber..

Hijikata gazed around the room,

" if I took my kimono off last night then... " his purple eyes scanned the room one last time,

" where is it?...". He spoke to himself quitely...

Just then his body broke out in a sweat, and he began to feel strange, his breath quickened and his body shook.. _' it sure is cold today..' _he thought to himself.

Hijikata shrugged and went to his shelf to look for a replacement, finding none there he scattered throughout the room to find one,

" where did all my clothes go!".

Hijikata carried an annoyed look on his face as he left his room to look for Kondou. His steps grew faster as he tread down the what seemed like an endless hallway.

Only the paperwork that sat on his desk was on his mind,

"I dont have time for interruptions!" Hijikata thought as he let himself into Kondou's room.

No one was there... The empty room had a note sticking on the wall, Hijikata walked closer and examined the message in anger,

" We have gone into town to do business, since your super tired and probably wont wake up till later in the morning we thought we'd let you sleep a little while". Hijikata growled as he pulled the note off of the wall, only to find another underneath.

He frowned as he read the other ...

" If your wondering where all of your clothes are, we disposed of them, they were all stained with blood and worn out, we were having new kimonos made for us so we got them to do yours too, we'll we back around noon so don't worry to much... Hang in there till then.. ".

His hands gripped with the papers in his grasp and created a crumpling sound with it to ease his annoyance as he walked out of the room.

" And im suppost to walk around wearing nothing but thin bedsheets! ". The man treaded towards the kitchen grinding his teeth,

" Its freezing out today! Damn them... ". The breeze blew by and he found his arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep warm, he began to shiver and quickened his pace to get to the kitchen faster. He was so hungry and cold, he felt like he needed more worm tea and some fried fish with rice.

He thought about the young girl that he almost exposed himself to and began to blush,

_' that was way to close, I've got to watch myself around her, im always around men so I have forgotten how to treat lady's properly' _ Hijikata thought to himself.

When Hijikata turned a corner of the hallway he felt himself walk and fall onto something, a young voice yelped from the immediate weight of a grown man on top of her. She let out a breath then heaved air back inside her lungs.

Hijikata opened his eyes and focused on a shiny floor, a tray that once held rice and fried fish with soysuase lay on the floor in a mess. He could feel someone's heart beating against his chest and it grew faster with every passing second.

He felt soft and squishy things grinding against him, along with the fabric that held a kimono toghether.

Someone breathed in from their nose right next to his ear, a long sniff echoed in his mind, Hijikata stuck his hands on both sides and pushed himself up to find Chizuru underneath him.

Her brown eyes held back tears from her nervousness, her small body shivered as she felt her kimono that grew warm really fast from the man being ontop of her.

Chizuru was blushing a rose red colour but so was the man that fell onto her, Hijikata's eyes widened when he realized that Chizuru had been smelling him. The man grew terribly embarrassed by her actions, he looked down at her from his position when he realized the blanket he was wearing on his waist had fallen off... It sat half in a tangled mess with the rest flat on top of them both.

Hijikata immediately turned his body and tied it back onto his waist. He grabed Chizuru's hand and pulled her up from the cold floor preventing all eye contact in the process.

Her fingers felt so delicate and soft, a warm sensation came from the palm of her hand that seemed to be glued to his, the man's gaze softened slowly from the atmosphere around them.

Hijikata wore a flushed pink face but kept himself calm while he let go of Chizuru from helping her up.

" I-im so sorry Hijikata san! ", Chizuru spoke in a worried and sincere voice, her brown eyes facing the ground in front of them both in embarrassment, her hands were gripping onto one another from her nervousness under her chin.

The girl quickly realized the mess, she sat on her knees next to the broken glass and began cleaning the fallen foods from the tray.

She moved swiftly and started scooping up the fallen rice with her hands, she picked up the tray and placed the foods on top of it in a mess, the bowl was smashed on the ground with many pieces scattered everywhere.

Hijikata shuffled over and kneeled next to her, carefully placing the shards from what once was a cup on the tray aswell as what ever he picked up from the floor.

" Hijikata san! You dont have to do that, its my fau- ". Hijikata continued cleaning ,

" be quite! I am also to blame for cuasing the mess ". Chizuru looked into his purple eyes concerned, She knew he was struggling to act like his usual self.

" But you could cut your hands on the glass Hijikata san! ". The man smiled at her cute comment...

" Chizuru, I am fully capable of taking care of myself. "

Just then the girl giggled adorably and covered her mouth with her small hands.

"What is it Chizuru? ". Hijikata asked curiously as he slightly smiled.

" Its just that..." She giggled some more. " I've never seen you so unorganized, Hijikata san"..

The man leaned forward in an attempt to grab one more large peice of glass that sat sticking up, his knees slid and Hijikata smacked his hands on the floor to prevent himself from falling onto the mess.

"Hijikata san! " Chizuru covered her mouth with both hands, holding her breath in the process.

A single tear fell from his eyes as he pulled himself up from the mess and fell back word,

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!". His palm had a giant peice of bowl stuck into it, blood trailed down his hand and fell from his finger tips. His hand shook as he grabbed the glass and pulled at it, Eventually it slid out and blood escaped withought warning.

Chizuru finished picking up the mess and rushed into the kitchen, Hijikata followed behind.

They were both covered in soy sauce with pieces of rice stuck onto them both, they're hair was in a mess and Chizuru's kimono was stained with the toppings.

Hijikata panted from the intense pain,

"Hijikata san!"

Hijikata swiftly took the tray from Chizuru and scraped the mess into a bin with dirty foods and broken items, his steps moved fast as he trailed over to a sink and began washing the still intact dishes.

"Kkkkkkssshhhhh!" Hijikata felt the stinging sensation grow in his palm as he rinsed the blood off of them. Chizuru stood behind him, watching the pain overwhelm him, his hands began to move quick in a circular motion as he washed himself. He shut his eyes tightly as the feeling became intensely worse.

"Hijikata san please let me treat you! " Chizuru had a hard time watching someone be in pain, her small hands gripped around his elbow area, she pulled him away from the sink that was full of bloody water.

He wore an angry expression on his face as he pulled his arm away from the girl.

"Im..." Hijikata panted more from the waves of pain that washed over his intire being.

"Im fine.. chiz..u..-ru.. ". The man felt his consciousness slip away as he fell to the floor, his vision was gone and he could only hear her panicking voice.

"Hijikata san!,... Hijikata san!" Chizuru shook his body with powerful hands, but even so his eyes did not open.

She looked at his palm with the deep wound that continued to gush out red liquid, her eyes let out tears as she tried to call for help. No one answered her cries.

Chizuru ran to find medical supplies and when she did she rushed over to Hijikata who was still lying on the floor breathing heavily.

His back was on the floor and his arms and legs were all on either side of him.

Chizuru thought deep and hard about what to do untill she found her answer...

" I need to stop the bleeding! " Her hands moved quickly as she wrapped his hand in a thick bandage.

" He shouldn't have pulled the glass out so carelessly.." Chizuru whispered to herself.

She backed away from the man lying on the floor, and sat to rest herself, she leant against a table that stood next to her.

Many minutes passed and the man seemed to calm down.

" I need to bring him to his bed ..."

Chizuru walked back to Hijikata and grabbed his two arms, she attempted pulling him up onto her back but failed miserably.

" How am I going to do this?..." Chizuru placed a hand on her mouth as she thought out loud... " I got it!".

She tried again accept this time she planned to sit him up first.

The mans body trembled as she put her hands on his back.

" nnnnnnggghhh" a sound came from Hijikata as he clenched his teeth.

"Hijikata san , you awake? " She gazed at his face, to her surprise he was still unconscious.

Hijikata's torso flexed as Chizuru pushed on his back to sit him up, his skin felt so hot it was almost Unbearable for her to keep her hands on him. She turned his body to face her back as she wrapped his arms around her shoulders and slowly stood up from the floor. He was extremely heavy for her but she managed to take steps.

His head sat on her shoulder as she began to walk over to his room, hot breath warmed her neck, he began to breathe heavily. The mans legs were limp and were being dragged behind them.

Groaning came from Hijikata as she felt his body fill up with air and let it all out at once. His beating heart was so fast and strong, Hijikata groaned some more...

'Huff, huff, huff, huff, huff' his breathing grew loud and fast.

"aaaaaauuuuuuuuuhhhhhh"

His hands tightly gripped on Chizuru's kimono as he let out a long breath only to begin breathing heavily again. Chizuru blushed hard...

_' it sounds like... hes having sex... ' _Chizuru held and embarrassed expression on her face as she turned her head to face his.

His mouth was slightly open ,... His face was one of pleasure from his shut eyes to the tip of his chin.

" uuhhhhhhhhh,... ahhhhhuuuuuhhhhhh...", The sound of his voice was erotic as he started moaning non stop.

Chizuru shuffled her feet on the floor, barely lifting the grown man on top of her, the small legs that held Chizuru shook from the great emount of weight she was walking with.

Her feet were barely lifting off of the ground every step she took.

Chizuru blushed and blushed as she made her way to his room.

"Almost there Hijikata san..., were so close! "

"Chiz...-zu...uhuuhh!" The sound of Hijikata moaning her name made her heart pound and her body sweat, she stopped moving, she was so surprised.

"Uuuuuhhh, Chi...uuuuuuuhhhhhhh".

Suddenly the big hands that were holding onto her kimono gripped onto her tightly, pressing his body against hers...

"Hijikata san!?"...

She fell onto the floor with the unconscious man on top of her, he held her even tighter than before. His body was sweating all over and his face was all red.

Chizuru struggled to escape the man's grasp, she pressed her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him off but it was no use.

Hijikata wrapped his legs around hers and continued to press even further onto her.

"Hijikata san!, stop... I cant.. breathe..." Chizuru breathed hard, holding her breath while the strong man's body held them toghether.

Hijikata's grip got tighter with every passing second, his waist was pressing against her the hardest.

Chizuru felt the arms and legs wrapped around her tense up as his head swung back.

"Auuugghhhh! " Hijikata's eyes tightly shut and he gripped onto Chizuru hard, his legs shook and his toes flexed, He held his breath than let it all out slowly.

"Chi-zu-ru!"

Hijikata's body relaxed from the constant trembling and Chizuru crawled out completely flustered and embarrassed.

She held her hand over her mouth as she gazed at the man before her, his body looked irresistible, his chest moved up and down as he inhaled and exhaled.

Chizuru shook her head in order to wake herself from the admiration.

"Im so close, just a little further. "

Chizuru grabbed Hijikata's hand and pulled him into his room, dragging him on the smooth floor she flopped him onto his bed.

The mans hands were above his head while his back layed flat on the floor, his legs were bending slightly apart.

_'there's definitely something wrong with Hijikata san!... he was acting so erotic just now... ive never seen anything like it... and he kept saying my name...'_

Chizuru sat down next to the man and examined him, his face was all red, she placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beat rapidly, her hand trailed down his body slowly as she felt his abs and torso, her hands went back up to his chest feeling for anything unusual besides his body heat.

Just then he broke out in a sweat, the girls hand felt his skin grow damp, she placed her hand below his neck and feeling with her hand all the way down to his abs once again.

Hijikata's face looked exughsted, his lips barely parted making it easy for him to breathe, drool fell from it . His hair layed in a mess around him, his sweat made his body glisten in the light that made its way into the quarters.

Chizuru began to giggle nervously as she continued to examine Hijikata. Seeing how much sweat she could collect on her hand she once again placed her hand on him and slowly trailed down his abs.

When the tips of Chizuru's fingers reached past his belly button immediately his hips thrusted upwards throwing up Chizuru's hand. His back fell back down on the mattress in a matter of seconds.

" uuuuugghhhh"...

The girl fell onto the floor embarrassed and she hid her face, she peeked back at him but he was still unconscious.

Chizuru crawled back over to him slowly and felt his forehead.

" Hijikata san!". It was so hot, she pulled away instantly.

" What a high fever!".

Chizuru backed away and left the room in a hurry.

"Somebody!, help!"

**Later in the evening...**

When Hijikata woke up he felt strange, his sweaty body made him uncomfortable, and he felt cold. No one was around as he gazed around the room, he lifted his hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, when he pressed his palm against the skin he felt enormous pain.

His eyes scanned the bandage that was wrapped around it,

"So it wasn't a dream then... but afterwards..."...

A clear image came into his mind from the dream he had unconsciously fallen into...

Chizuru was touching him in places he didn't even know possible... It felt so good, he had never felt that way before..

His body was covered with the sheet that was wrapped around his waist.. His eyes widened when he noticed something sticking out from underneath the blanket...

It was so long and it looked hard.. His hands pulled the rest of the covers over his head as he peeked at the long object...

"Thats my!?...".

He pulled his head out from under the covers and sat up covering his mouth with his other hand, he felt weak and frail.., unable to sit up any longer he fell back down.

Fear filled his eyes, he dident know what was happening... No one ever took the time to tell him about these things..

He reached his hand out slowly and gently touched the end of his member...

"Uuuuuhhhhh" the sound left his mouth withought warning.

"It feels so..." he spoke silently as he felt it again.

He mosaged it with his finger tips slowly and gently...

"Strange..."

His eyes shut from an immediate pleasure that overwhelmed his whole body.

He began to move his hand and grabbed the entire end of his hardened cock..

His head swung back and his mouth let out drool... His face gave an extremely erotic pose as he began to touch in other places..

"I... cant..stop..."

The moisture coming from his member increased drastically along with the rest of his body.

"Uuuuhhhh".

The tips of his fingers gently circled round and round his soft spot, slowly increasing the pleasure that came from it.

He continued playing with it untill it started to feel painful.

He clenched his teeth from the pain, the more he touched it, the more painful it became.

Soon his moans of pleasure turned into screams of pain, he let go of his thing and calmed himself.

"Maybe... if.. I ... rest... a little... it'll... calm down...".. He sat there and waited, trying to fall asleep he closed his eyes. The pain and pleasure still pulsed from his member.

In an instant, the entrance to his room swung open!

A man that stood inside had glowing yellow eyes and light short hair. He seemed to dissappear into the darkness as the entrance violently shut.

Hijikata stretched his legs out and pushed himself up, he stood for only a few seconds only to fall down, he landed on his stomach with his hands layed out in front of his face. Desperately trying to defend himself he pushed himself onto his back and squirmed into a corner, he reached for his katana and pulled it close to him.

Barely pulling it out Chikage took it and whipped it across the room and it landed on the floor many feet away. He pressed Hijikata's arms toghether above his head with one arm and tied it with his other.

Hijikata sat up againt the wall with his arms pinned above him, the blanket that was covering him sat on his legs covering his entire lower body, he shivered from the immediate coolness that consumed him.

"Hhhhhmmmm, looks like you've been quite busy.. Hijikata Toshizo". Letting go of his hands he placed one of his own fingers over Hijikata's throbbing cock that was hiding under the thin sheets.

His eye's widened from surprise as the demon stroked up and down. Hijikata tilted his head and looked away from Chikage as his mouth let out warm breath and erotic sounds.

Chikage then removed his covers and exposed the purple eyed man's intire trembling body. He then brought his mouth down to Hijikata's member and licked the hole where pre-cum drizzled down to his balls.

"Huuaa- uh...hhuuuu!" Hijikata's legs automatically split apart slowly as his whole body tensed, there was so much pain and pleasure all at the same time.

"S-sss-tooopp-p!" His eyes shut hard from all of the overwhelming feelings.

Chikage brought his head up from the mans member and licked His neck,

"Hhhhhmmmm... you want me to stop but.. Your body tells me otherwise."

"aaaaahhhh!" Hijikata's body tensed as he struggled to escape, Chikage then grabbed the entire end of the purple eyed man's member.

"Uhuhuh Toshizo, I didn't come here just to toy with you".

Tears fell from his eyes, the pain was awfully strong and Hijikata couldent bare it much longer.

"St-stop, I..it hurts". Chikage looked the man in the eyes,

"Som.. -ss com...ing ou-t!"

he slowly removed his hand from him and moved away from him a little bit.

"Looks like you are still a virgin... Ill leave you alone for now, but first..."

Hijikata's back slid on the wall and he fell on his side on the floor breathing heavily, he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm.

Chikage reached into his kimono and pulled out a glass bottle with clear liquid inside, stepping closer to the man he reached out and pulled him up and leant him up againt the wall, holding his head up by his hair he pulled the cap off of the strange bottle and poured it into his mouth.

Hijikata struggled not to drink it but Chikage forced it down with his hand.

"Gaahhhh!" He turned his head and gasped for air as the demon released his grasp, he fell to the floor unable to move.

"You obviously have a high fever which makes you the perfect test subject..." Chikage turned to face away from him placing the glass bottle back inside his kimono.

"Dont worry, the effects only last for a month... so untill then if you speak of this to anyone." The demon turned his head slightly to give Hijikata a powerful gaze.

" I'll kill Chizuru..." Hijikata felt his eyes beginning to close as Chikage walked out of the quarters.

"Till we meet again, Hijikata Toshizo..., I expect you to be on your best behavior. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Sorry for the wait...

**( Contains mature content)**

( Hijikata x Chizuru )

* * *

A girl with brown hair wearing a pink kimono leant on an old tree, golden light shone through the green leaves as they fell to the ground by the girls dirty sandals.

She breathed in and out, attempting to control her exughsted body, she had been running for hours trying to find Kondou and the others.

Before hand, Chizuru had set out looking for help but found none, she went back to Hijikata and set a bucket of water beside him with a wet towel and cooled him off a bit, sadly It wasn't helping so Chizuru found herself panicking.

"Where could they be!" Chizuru spoke out loud, some people stopped and stared at her in confusion.

"They said that they were going to have Dango here when it was around dinner time.. Its way past then!" Chizuru tapped her foot on the ground and looked up at the sky.

The sound of laughter came from an old path that led into a forest, seven men wore smiling faces as they tread down the dirt road, slowly making they're way over to the Dango shop.

Heisuke, Sano, Saito, Souji, Sannan, Shinpachi, and Kondou entered into the shop and sat down at an old brown table with benches scattered around it.

An old lady passing by they're table placed a tray with fresh Dango in front of Heisuke who had just sat down on the chair.

"Is this all for me?" Heisuke looked around at the men sitting around him, no one returned any words.

"It must be my lucky day!" Heisuke smiled as he turned around to face the tray which had one Dango left on it.

Heisuke held an unamused face as everyone accept Saito giggled.

"Sorry Heisuke, but men shouldn't ignore Dango" Sano spoke in a serious matter as he slipped another ball of goodness in his mouth.

Shinpachi held four sets of dango In his hand as he ate them all at once.

" Shinpachi, those were mine! " Heisuke yelled as he reached across the table to grab the remaining dango in Sano's hand.

"Heisuke, your the one who disrespected the Dango.." Sano smacked the hand that quickly grabbed onto his.

" Aren't you the one who told me last time not to get distracted by Dango!?" Heisuke spoke in a loud annoyed voice as Chizuru ran toward them.

"Ah Chizuru, what are you doing here... and alone?" Souji Set his feet on the table in front him as he stuffed another dango in his mouth and leant back in his chair.

" There's something wrong with Hijikata san!, he's sick and he ..." Chizuru spoke fast in her worried voice, Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled her hands up to rub them away.

" You've gotta help him!"

Kondou stood and finished the last Dango on the tray.

"Well lets go!" Kondou rushed out the door, Chizuru followed behind.

The table was silent, everyone sat there chewing untill Sannan and Saito stood and left.

"Must be serious..." Sano spoke still chewing, giving a wink at Shinpachi, the two sat up and headed toward the exit that had no door on it.

"Well, we'd better hurry" Shinpachi and Sano ran as soon as they walked passed the entrance.

Heisuke and Souji were the only ones sitting at the table now.

"Wait a minute..." Heisuke placed a hand on his chin as he thought, in a hurry he stood up and walked to the door, looking out the guys were no where to be seen.

"Damn them! They just used that as an excuse not to pay!".. When he turned around to face Souji in his place an empty table and bench were lonely.

"Ahhhh!" Heisuke clenched his fists and sat back down at the table.

" Im gonna make them pay for this! "...

**At the Headquarters...**

Fast feet moved through the quarters as they made they're way to Hijikata's room, it was dark out now and there were lit candles in most of the hallways.

"You left him all alone?" Kondou ran with Chizuru by his side as he gave her his attention.

"Yes..." Chizuru answered in a calm voice as they made they're way onto the wood flooring.

Kondou grew worried and quickened his pace as Chizuru attempted to follow right behind him, she ended up losing to his speed as she lost sight of him when he turned a corner of the hallway.

The man then stopped in front of Hijikata's room, standing in front of the entrance he breathed heavily from all of the running. Footsteps quickly reached him as Chizuru tiredly leant on his side trying to breathe slower.

Kondou swallowed as he placed his hand on the door, he had a bad feeling for some reason...

Kondou pressed his hand on the door as it slid open, light entered into the room which revealed a terrible sight. Kondou's eyes widened and he froze for a moment.

Chizuru gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands, Kondou quickly covered her eyes and pushed her to the side.

"Chizuru you need to wait in your quarters!" Kondou turned and rushed into the room as Saito and Sannan tiredly walked towards Chizuru that was standing outside beside the open sliding doors, facing away from them she looked down at the floor as they passed her.

Hijikata's arms rested above his head, still tied toghether on the small wood pillar attached to the wall. He leant on his side curling his legs up so he could keep warm.

Completely naked, his head rested on his shoulder, Hijikata's eyes were shut as his face was red and sweaty, his hair fell over his back and arms.

"Toshi!" Kondou grabed Hijikata's shoulders and sat him up strait, he shook him back and forth to wake him. Hijikata's eyes tiredly opened and scanned the room, attempting to get up his legs shook and couldent find the energy to do so.

His breath quickened as he let out groans, he turned his head to face away from Kondou and he looked at the wall with half open eyes.

Sannan entered into the room before Saito. They ran to the man who groaned with a shocked look on their faces, Saito kneels next to Hijikata and starts untieng the rope binding his hands.

Sannan just stood there, bitting his bottom lip and clenching his fists in anger he walks out of the room and turns toward Chizuru. The girl is no longer there, where she was standing were many drips of clear liquid that reflected the night sky.

"Chizuru...",

Sannan's anger faded as he walked back into the room, Saito pulled the rope from Hijikata's hands and they fell to the floor, Saito set down the rope and tilted Hijikata's head placing they're foreheads toghether.

"He's freezing! " Saito spoke in a relaxed but worried tone, he pulled apart from Hijikata and looked at Kondou.

"Sannan find something worm to clothe him in!" Kondou held Hijikata in his arms as he shivered intensely. Sannan nodded as he ran out of the room once again.

"Ch-Chizuru.." Hijikata grabed Kondou's kimono and pulled at it as he spoke in a whispering sick-like tone.

Kondou blushed a little while taking the man's hands off of him and undoing his own kimono ( the top half ).

"What about Chizuru? " Kondou asked while taking what he had just taken off and dressing Hijikata with it, Saito dragged the thin sheet Hijikata was wearing before and tucked him inside it.

"Is she s-ssafe?" Hijikata shivered some more, Kondou leant on and hugged him tightly keeping him worm with his own body heat.

Hijikata's skin was pale and cold, with what little strength he had left he snuggled himself into Kondou's bare chest, it was so warm and tender, Kondou's heartbeat calmed him slowly and he stopped breathing heavily.

"Chizuru is fine..." Kondou spoke in a soft voice as he looked down at Hijikata's face, it was so soft and slowly getting warmer.

"Im going to find the doctor." Saito looked at Kondou as he nodded and then left closing the doors behind him.

Hijikata closed his eyes and he silently rested, Kondou closed his eyes too, leaning against the wall where Hijikata was tied up.

Kondou was so glad he wasn't injured or hurt, but he still felt pain for him, when he had opened the doors to this room, when he saw him tied up, his mind immediately spat out what the obvious conclusion was... Rape.

It was awful, Hijikata had no idea about this kind of thing, it must have been so frightening...

But it was strange, there was almost no sign anyone had penetrated him or touched him accept the fact he was hard , on top of that he was worried about Chizuru but she would have told him if anything had happened to her...

Kondou's head filled with an ocean of thoughts...

Sannan entered into the room with a Kimono and Thick bed sheets on his shoulders.

"I brought stuff from what we baught earlier..." Sannan turned his head towards Kondou and Hijikata, he slightly smiles at the sight.

Kondou sat with his legs crisscross and held Hijikata in his arms like a newborn baby... Hijikata layed there wrapped in the blanket bending his legs into his chest and snuggling his arms and head into Kondou's Bare chest, he looks so comfortable...

Saito walked in while Chizuru followed behind facing the floor. She then sat down on her knees next to Kondou and Hijikata.

"Im so sorry..." She spoke in a very sad tone, Hijikata opened his eyes and looked at Chizuru.

"I was so stupid to leave you alone..." Chizuru's bangs covered her eyes as tears streamed down her face and fell on the floor.

Slowly Hijikata reached his arm out withought Chizuru noticing, she tensed when he placed his hand on her head, she looked up at him in surprise. She grabbed onto his arm gently and hugged it.

"Im very sorry..." Chizuru tucked his arm back into the blanket as Hijikata closed his eyes once again. She turned her face away from him and silently giggled covering her mouth. Everyone stood around puzzled by her actions.

"Its... its just that, Hijikata-san looks so cute like that.." Chizuru blushed as the words escaped her mouth. Sannan and Kondou smiled at her while she sat regretting her actions.

" Chizuru, I think it would be best if you got some sleep " Sannan spoke calmly as the small candle flame flickered in the room.

" But im not tired ...".

"Hijikata is fine right now and Saito should be back with Doctor Matsumoto sometime late tonight, till then you should rest."

Chizuru silently nods in approval and gets up and heads toward her room.

It had been a long day for her and it was about time it came to an end...

The sun fell below the trees and the moon rose up into the sky, blue light shone and gave off a slight glow in the night. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

:)

When the sun came up, the cold disappeared and Chizuru put her clothes on, listening to the birds outside she began to hear men talking. She slipped out of her room and headed toward a familiar voice.

She knocked on the wood floor infront of Kondou's room.

"May I come in?" Her small voice ended the talking.

"Yes Chizuru..." Kondou sounded really tired...

Chizuru sat herself inside the small room, Kondou sat with Doctor Matsumoto as they had a cup of tea.

" Good morning Chizuru! " Kondou said happily but still in a tired tone.

"Good morning, Hello Matsumoto Sensei. .. ." Chizuru was anxious to hear about Hijikata, was he alright?, was he going to be ok?, she wanted to know right away.

"How is Hijikata-san?.." Chizuru's gaze strengthened, and her heart felt like it was going to explode, Gripping onto her hands she waited for an awnser.

" Hijikata is..." The Doctors lips moved so slow, what was this sensation , it felt like and eternity just to hear the words he was about to say.. She held her breath.

"Fine.."

"Hijikata-san is fine?..."

"Yes.., when he woke up this morning I went to check him out, hes not in any sort of deathly state.., in fact he's perfectly normal..." Chizuru let out her breath, she felt so relieved..

" Well perfectly normal accept the cut on his hand". The Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Cut! , more like wound!" Chizuru was surprised by such a wrong statement.

"I dident see such a thing, his hand has just a small scratch on it, you dident have to treat such a small thing".

"Your wrong! It was like a gaping hole going right through his hand!" Chizuru was upset and confused. " Come with me, I'll show you..".

"Alright then.." Chizuru stood up along with Matsumoto and Kondou who brought along his tea cup.

Stopping in front of Hijikata's room, she was prepared to knock but then..

"Chizuru, you can come in.." His voice, Hijikata's..., she was so glad to hear it.

"Yes, Hijikata-san".

She walked in the room along with the Doctor and Kondou following behind, they all sat down and Kondou took another sip of his tea.

" Good Morning.." She spoke quitely.

"Good Morning"... Hijikata was sitting at his desk, he got up and sat down on the floor aswell. He faced Doctor Matsumoto and Bowed his head.

"Thank you for coming all this way". He lifted his head and sat up properly, the doctor nodded in thanks.

"Hijikata-san , how did you know I was there?" Chizuru curiously faced Hijikata with sparkling eyes.

" Its nothing, just a good quess" Hijikata's eyes grew tender as his gaze was fixed upon hers...

"Hijikata-san, may I see your hand?" Chizuru asked while breaking eye contact.

"Why?"..

"I just need to see something". Chizuru turned her head to face Matsumoto then turned back to Hijikata".

" Alright..." Chizuru slowly got up and sat back down in front of Hijikata, his body was so large compared to hers..., but it was strange, Hijikata was sweating although it was cold outside, and his breathing sounded weird.

Chizuru held out her hands, palms facing up and Hijikata placed both his hands onto hers hesitating at first. He blushed a little and so did Chizuru. His hands are very big aswell, are all men's hands this worm and soft?.

Looking down at his hands she found the one with the cut, she gasped in amazement. It had almost fully healed overnight!

"What is it Chizuru? " Hijikata spoke in a weird tone as he breathed out.

Chizuru let go of his other hand and examined the cut, she brought her eyes up to it, and felt it with her small fingers.

"Doctor Matsumoto, your right..." Chizuru then let go of Hijikata and sat back down in her spot. She heard a silent sigh as she sat back down,( was Hijikata relieved that I had left him? )She thought.

" Doctor Matsumoto..., I was with Hijikata-san when he got that cut on his hand." Everyone remained silent as the girl spoke somemore. " I had dropped a tray with a bowl and teacup on it and it smashed on the floor, Hijikata-san slipped while helping me pick up the pieces and a big peice that was sticking up went right in his hand..."

Chizuru blushed a little, when she remembered the reason she dropped the tray was becuase Hijikata-san fell onto her.

" There was a huge hole in his hand that bled so much, we made it to the kitchen before he passed out on the floor..., he had already pulled out the glass before we got there so there was a lot of blood lost, I treated him when he was unconscious and carried him to his quarters..."

Chizuru prevented all eye contact with Hijikata-san, it was embarrassing how he acted when he was unconscious.

" Then he broke out in a sweat and his face was red, I felt his forehead and it was terribly hot..., that's when I left him to look for help but.. Nobody was there." Then Chizuru ended her story, she knows exactly what must have happened afterwards...

Everyone watched Chizuru as she sat silently, her head fell to face the floor, she still felt horrible about what Happened to Hijikata-san...

"Chizuru.." Hijikata spoke but she dident respond... " Its ok, im fine.. "

"No its not fine!, I left you all alone and-" Chizuru stopped herself and there was silence.

"Thank you..., yesterday you treated me and carried me to my room..". Hijikata gave a light smile at Chizuru.

The coversation about Hijikata's illness went on and on, later the doctor left the Shinsengumi Headquarters and everyone went back to their own business...

. . .

Something smelt strange, something felt strange, something seemed strange. Hijikata sat at his desk still doing work, he dident know how he knew Chizuru was at his door, and he dident know where such a strange smell came from, it made him feel weird... A strange sensation, a sensation like how he felt the night before, when Chikage touched him...

Hijikata stood up and decided to find the source of this smell, was annoyed by the distraction. Leaving the room he walked down the hall, the scent became stronger as he headed in one direction, his breathing became strange.

Finally making it to where the strong smell originated he stopped, he felt it here the strongest, he felt he needed something desperately..

He knew he would find something inside the room he stood infront of, he couldent quite remember who's room it was, but he wasn't going to hesitate to enter.

He dident stop as he walked up to the doors, he really wanted to be near it, no.., he felt he desperately needed to be close to it.. Though he dident know what it was..

Withought knocking he let himself into the room, the scent was so strong it overwhelmed his whole body, he felt a need, much much stronger then before, he couldent stop himself. Closing his eyes it started to consume him.

"Hijikata-san? " The voice reached across a short distance where Chizuru stood.

Hijikata opened his eyes to find her standing there innocently..

He dident know what to do.. He did his best to fight against this strange powerful urge.

"Hijikata-san, are you alright?" Chizuru looked concerned and afraid.

His breathing was erotic and powerful, his entire body shook and sweat appeared.

He took a step closer, the smell became even more powerful.. He took two more steps towards Chizuru, the smell dident just make him feel strange anymore, it made him feel pleasure... He wanted more.

Hijikata kept walking closer as Chizuru backed away at the same speed, she felt herself hit the wall.

Chizuru pressed her back onto the wall as Hijikata became closer and closer..

His eyes held a strange gaze, they narrowed as he looked down onto her, his large body pressed against hers.. He leant over her and smelt below her ear, his nose touching her neck.

Chizuru became flustered, he then pressed his lips onto her neck.

" Hijikata-san!, stop it !, what are you doing?!" Chizuru blushed as she struggled to escape, his big strong hand was grabbing her wrist while his other was wrapped around her tense waist pulling her close..

Hijikata couldent stop, He wanted her, he wanted Chizuru now..

A worm tounge escaped the mans lips feeling from below her ear down the nape of her neck.

"Hijikata-san!?" Chizuru blushed so hard as she felt his warm tounge on her neck.

Hijikata's eyes where closed as his tounge slid down the girls soft skin. It tasted so good..

He then released his tounge from her and pulled the right side of her kimono off of her shoulder.

"No, stop!"

His parted lips slid down her neck and stopped in the middle, where the edge of her neck was and where her shoulder began.

He slowly circled his tounge on the spot then brought his lips down onto it, he started to suck.

"Hijikata-san!, stop it, please!, Ahh!" Chizuru jumped when he started sucking harder. Hijikata's hand that was wrapped around her waist headed downward, the edges of his fingers reached her butt then grabbed it and started to feel it.

"Let go!"

She quickly pulled both her arms up and shoved him in the chest, His big strong hands then grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him.

"Stop!" With all her strength she pulled backwards, the quick movement caused Hijikata to fall ontop of her.

The sound of a large thump echoed throughout the Headquarters.

Hijikata brought his face up to hers, Tears ran down Chizuru's face as she closed her eyes tight and turned her head away.

He licked from where her tears fell from her neck, following the stream of liquid up to her eye, it was sweet. He licked his lips.

"Chizuru..."

Soft lips fell onto hers, Hijikata kissed her strongly and full of emotion, His tounge forcibly entered into her mouth and started dancing with hers.

"Mmmm, mmmphhh!" Chizuru's voice was muffled by Hijikata's powerful kiss.

His Kissing became more and more erotic in every passing second. He felt around her mouth, his tounge moving at a strong speed.

Hijikata was leaning down on her as he sat with her in between his legs. One of her arms was trapped under his left knee the other he was sitting on.

Chizuru opened her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks, she was out of breath, she quickly turned her head away and gasped for air, Hijikata took his hands and grabbed her head forcibly kissing her again.

Hijikata moved his body down a little bit still keeping contact with her lips.

Her hand was free, she tried hitting him and pushing him with it but it had no effect. Just then she noticed something sticking out from Hijikata's hakama, it was big and long.

With her free hand she curiously wrapped her fingers around it. Immediately Hijikata disconnected from her mouth and his intire body tensed, a long line of saliva connected to eachothers lips.

" uhh, huuuaaahh!" His moans were an immediate indication that he was feeling it.

"Aahhh!" He moaned more as he took short breaths. His face was infront of hers as his eyes shut intensely and his mouth let out drool that dripped down onto her.

Chizuru felt surprised, she couldent beleive she was actually touching Hijikata's ...

Her face grew as red as a tomato. Her hand was still on it too!

She dident understand, why Hijikata-san suddenly came onto her like this, and how he could be in such a state, she dident even touch him!.. unless...

...

Unless he was Drugged!

Just as Hijikata stopped trembling he leant in for another kiss again, his mouth was full of saliva and his face had some sweat on it.

Chizuru panicked and she moved the hand that was grabbing Hijikata's member and started massaging it.

" Ahhhhhuuuuhh!" He immediately stopped and moaned once again, his whole body tensed up.

Chizuru stopped moving her hand, Hijikata wrapped his arms around Chizuru's back and pressed his whole body onto her and started grinding his Member on Chizuru.

"Uuhhh!" He started moaning louder, and his speed grew faster.

Chizuru's head was buried in Hijikata's Chest, both of her arms were free now, but she still wasn't strong enough to remove him from her.

...

Hijikata then stopped moving his waist, his hands that where holding Chizuru Clenched her Kimono. Chizuru stopped and tilted her head up to face his. Hijikata Clenched his teeth as tears ran down his face.

"Hijikata-san!?".

Just then Hijikata regained his senses. His eye's widened as he felt Chizuru underneath him, he trembled as he pushed himself off of Chizuru and struggled to crawl on his elbows and knees away from her.

He took heavy breaths that showed the pain he was feeling, he had come so close to Cumming it had become painful..

"Hijikata-san! Are you alright". Chizuru stood from the floor, she was blushing so hard.., Her sleeve was dangling and her arm was free from it.

"Don-..huuuhhh, comm-ehh any cloo-sserr" Hijikata saw what he did to her, and what he almost could have done to her.

It took all his strength to stand himself up, he held onto to wall and made his way to the door. He slowly made his way out of the Headquarters and into the forest.

Chizuru stood in her room debating with herself whether or not she should go out and help him. She was afraid if she did he would come onto her again and this time go all the way.. Though picturing him in pain caused her to feel guilty for not going to him..

This wasnt his fault, someone Drugged him and now he's suffering, he probably couldent control himself before , thats why he stopped and looked so surprised.. Drugs can do that to you..

Chizuru followed Hijikata withought him knowing, he made his way deep into the forest that grew not far from headquarters, he leant himself on an old tree surrounded by bushes, hoping no one could find him here.

Chizuru could hear his moans of pain as she looked for him in the forest, she followed the sound to find Hijikata leaning against an old tree.

"Hijikata-san..." Chizuru spoke calmly as she slowly walked her way over to him.

"Stay aaww-ayy!" Hijikata struggled to pull himself up.

"Its ok Hijikata-san..." Chizuru came closer and sat down next to him, Hijikata fell back down and leant against the tree again, he couldent move even if he tried.

Hijikata blushed, he felt so nervous to be around her after he did all that. He turned his head to face away from her.

"You were drugged weren't you Hijikata-san..." Chizuru spoke completely serious and calmly, she faced the ground as she spoke.

Hijikata dident say anything, he just sat uncomfortably in pain, still breathing shallowly.

"Are you still a virgin Hijikata-san?.." Chizuru turned her head to face his.

He dident respond in any way.

"Have you... ever had sex?.."

Hijikata shook his head right to left.

"No.." Chizuru blushed, someone had to do something about the state he's in..

"If you dont release its going to be painful..." Chizuru's father is a doctor, so she knows all kinds of things about this stuff. Some men experience pain during this kind of thing, I guess he's one of them..

" Re..-lease..?" Hijikata slowly turned his head to face Chizuru, she Noticed how embarrassed and nervous he was right away, his face is like an open book.

"You know... ejaculate..." Chizuru was embarrassed too, she dident keep eye contact with him for very long.

"I dont..kno..-w wha-t that is..." Hijikata turned his head away again.

" It usually happens when a man... uhh... Climaxes..."

"How do y...-ou do th..-at?.."

"... Through... Sexual.. Stimulation" Chizuru was so embarrassed, she never thought she would have to explain something like this, especially not to Hijikata-san...

" Th.. pa-in...will go, af-..ter that?" Hijikata looked Chizuru in the eyes, you could see he wanted relief.

"You... haft to... touch yourself... or I could..." Chizuru stopped that sentence, it was way to embarrassing to say.

Hijikata turned his body to face away from Chizuru, he slowly put his hand on the bulge coming out of his Hakama.

"Ttssskkk!" It felt so strange and painful he couldent do it, he let go of it and sat there still in pain and still breathing heavily.

"I Cant... Do..it..."

"Do...you want... me to... you know..." Chizuru wanted to help Hijikata, but she was still so embarrassed. Chizuru looked at Hijikata.

The back of his head slowly nodded. Chizuru heaved a quiet sigh, she slowly stood and walked over to him, she nervously sat herself infront of him in between his parted legs.

Hijikata's face was so red it was impossible not to notice, he had an extremely nervous and embarrassed expression, usually Hijikata-san is more calm and relaxed. He faced away from her as she came closer.

Withought saying anything she slowly started to untie Hijikata's Hakama, it became loose and she stopped, using her hands she grabbed his leg and pulled his Hakama down to his feet, then she did the other.

"Are you... sure about this?"

Hijikata tilted his head showing his embarrassment once again, his eyes looked into Chizuru's concerned ones. He nodded.

Hijikata watched Chizuru as she nervously pulled at his white fundoshi. She slowly took it off revealing his hard member, it was so big...

Hijikata still watched her as she placed her hand on the head.

"Ahhh!" Hijikata tensed and his member twitched in her hand, his voice sounded so erotic, she moved her palm in circles on it.

" uuhhaa!" His eyes let out tears and sweat escaped his body, his face tilted sideways as drool fell down his parted lips, Both his hands gripped onto tree bark on either side of him.

Chizuru did her best, although she's never touched a man before, she felt she knew where it might feel good for him..

With one hand she fondled his balls and with the other she touched his urethra. Slowly circling her index finger around and around it.

"Chizuru!?, uuaahhh!" His toes dug into the ground, he felt lots of sensation. As the girl continued to move her hands skillfully.

Hijikata moaned louder, for some reason he could feel someone else's presence. Afraid of someone hearing him he did his best to hide his moans in his shoulder.

Chizuru then let go of him with her other hand and started feeling up and down with her right hand, her fingers wrapped all the way around.

"Ahhh!" Hijikata jumped and his mouth disconnected from his shoulder, Pre cum drizzled down his member and moving her hand up and down became easy.

She moved her hand faster and faster, up and back down again, multiple times, as fast as she could. Knowing he was close to his climax.

Hijikata's face was so erotic, his intire member was coated in pre cum while some drizzled onto the grass underneath. It sparked in the afternoon light as more dripped down.

"I.. ca-.. nt anymore!" Hijikata's mouth went wide open and his eyes tightly shut, his body tensed.

Trying to give him as much sensation as she could she moved around her fingers while going up and down. She than cupped his dick with both hands and let his member slide through, she did this over and over, getting faster and more Powerful.

"Chiz..-uruuuu!" Taking one of nis arms he grabbed onto Chizuru's sleeve. His dick pulsed in Chizuru's hands.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" White liquid shot out of him and landed on his face and stomach. His body moved up and down as he breathed in and out.

Pleasure engulfed his entire being, he layed there silently as it slowly began to fade.

His mouth still open held cum that landed on his tounge, it slowly dripped out of his mouth as he let it hang out of the side.

Chizuru blushed so hard, just seeing him like this made her feel strange.

"Do-ees.. does it feel better, Hi-jikata-ss-an?" Chizuru turned her head away quickly as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

He silently got up and whiped his face and body, Chizuru turned around as he put his fundoshi back on and pulled his Hakama back up. He walked passed Chizuru fixing his clothes up.

Withought giving her attention he tread through grass.

His ears and face were red as he walked through the forest back to headquarters..


End file.
